Be Mine
by IrishArmyBrat06
Summary: One shot, Milo and Lulu love story. It's Valentine's day and theres a winter snow storm. What can happen? Rated T to be safe because of sexual content!


**_Title: Be Mine  
One shot, Milo and Lulu… on Valentines Day. In the cold._**

* * *

The television in Kelly's was on, going on about a winter storm warning for Port Charles. I was mildly paying attention because I knew I had to walk home in that. The meteorologist was calling it the storm of the year, and saying that most likely all school would be cancelled for tomorrow… for Valentines Day. Someone hurriedly ran into the diner to escape the cold. 

"Sorry, we're closing early." I said not taking note as to who it was that had run in.

"Shit…" I heard. I knew just then it was Milo. 

"Wait!" I said as he started to walk out. "Please wait Milo." I tried to catch his arm before he went out the door. 

He stopped quickly to look at me as I grabbed his arm. I quickly let go though… He has been so sweet and so kind to me since I went to Tennessee.  


_I ran into Kelly's to get away from the cold. It was almost 15 below out there. Lulu was closing up Kelly's and hollered over her shoulder, "Sorry we're closing early." Not even looking at me. _

"_Shit." I mumbled. It was cold and I needed a cup of coffee to warm me up. And maybe I secretly wanted to see her._

_As I was turning to leave I heard her say "Wait…. Please wait Milo!" and she grabbed my arm. As quickly as she caught my arm she let it go. She looked so beautiful standing there. "Please, stay… It's kind of lonely here by myself."_

_I looked into her blue eyes and smiled. How could I deny her that? Though I am shocked she didn't call Dillon. "Sure." I said quietly. She walked away and poured me a cup of coffee, and as she worked, we talked. We talked about everything from the horrible weather outside to places we'd like to visit someday.  
_

As Milo and I talked I couldn't help but grow more attached. As soon as he finished his coffee, he was up helping me do dishes, put the chairs up and everything. 

As we were talking about places we'd like to visit, a bulletin came on the news. 

"Everyone must stay inside, no matter where they are. Two minutes in this weather with exposed skin will cause frostbite." 

"Well, that is totally boring." I mumbled, looking at the television. "at least the company is great!" I didn't realize that Milo was paying attention to me. I looked behind me to where Milo was standing, grinning. Oops, he did hear me… I gave a sheepish grin back to him and started putting the rest of the chairs up. 

"So do you really think the company is that great?" Milo couldn't help but ask me. I blushed and just nodded.

_Lulu is so cute when she blushes! I still can't believe I had overheard her say she had great company here in the diner when we would be locked in here most likely for the night. What a way to bring in Valentines day. _

_I left two chairs by the counter down so her and I could sit and wait, and I made hot chocolate instead of coffee._

!_  
_

It's been almost four hours since the bulletin came on and Mac had come on by to tell us not to leave. Well, Duh! So Milo and I had spent hours talking and he let it slip that he thought I was beautiful. So I let it slip that I really did like him and was afraid to let him run off.

_I couldn't believe what Lulu had just told me. She was afraid I'd run off. I was head over heels for the girl and she was afraid I was going to forget about her. Without thinking I leaned over and kissed her. It was just a quick peck but it was one I wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon. I can't help but feel like a ten year old with his first crush._

!_  
_

'Milo just kissed me!' Was all I could think. I mean this wonderful guy who should hate me for my past just kissed me! I had to show him how I felt too. Jumping out of my seat I walked behind his chair. Man this guy looked tense. I started to rub his shoulders, trying to make him relax a little. I stood rubbing his shoulders and back for a good ten minutes, and turned him to face me. I just did it. Gave him a kiss, and I felt him run his tongue along my bottom lip, begging entrance, which I willingly allowed.

_I had never expected this. This amazing girl kissing me, showing me how much she really does care. I couldn't help but to wrap my arms around her and hug her close. She tangled her hands in my hair and held me close._

!_  
_

My hands left his hair and made their way to his tie. Quickly I undid it and tossed it on the counter without breaking this kiss. This was something real. This was something amazing. His hands made it behind me to my waist and undid the apron that was tied there from work. And without breaking the kiss he put it on the chair next to where we were. Quickly I sent my hands to his collar and started fighting with the buttons. I couldn't help but to think about what I was doing. So I broke the kiss. 

"Milo, we need to slow down." I said. He looked dazed but he did understand. 

"Okay, but tell me, do you mind kissing?" Of course not! I loved kissing him! And it was so sweet of him to ask.

"I don't mind kissing, but nothing more, deal?" I said. I knew I didn't want to be like Maxie Jones. I didn't want to be easy, someone's fix. No, I was going to have sex for love, out of honesty.

"Deal." He seemed to be thinking for a minute then looked me in the eye and asked me something I never had imagined.

_She didn't want to seem easy, she's not. She's pure, and kind, and sweet. I would never hurt her. "Deal" I told her. But I had my condition too. "Be mine?" I asked. Cliché Valentine thing but… hey… I had to. _

_Staring at me, I thought I may have scared her, but I couldn't back off now. I had to know if she would be with me. I was in love with her._

"_Yes!" She had the biggest smile on her face and I couldn't help but jump out of my seat, pick her up and spin her around. We both were laughing as I set her down._

It was four years ago that day he asked her to be his. They were both in Kelly's on their four year. Sitting there with a cup of hot chocolate in both of their hands, at one of the little tables, he walked in front her and got down on one knee.

"Leslie Lu, it was four years ago today that we started our life together. Just over a cup of hot chocolate and hiding from an ice storm. Today I want to continue on that trip. Will you marry me?" Milo Giambetti asked. He stared at her with his pleading brown eyes.

How could a girl refuse? "Yes!" She had the biggest smile on her face. It mirrored the one from the day he asked her to be his. Again he picked her up and spun her around. And they laughed.

Now they would be each others forever, for better or worse. And it didn't matter what was said anymore.

**_-End-_**


End file.
